


That Disco Episode: Zenmasters Style

by springsteenicious



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Dancing, Disco, F/M, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, the Jackie and Kelso thing is just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious
Summary: What if Hyde had learned how to dance to impress Jackie instead of Donna? And what if Jackie hadn't been dating Kelso?That Disco Episode, rewritten for Jackie and Hyde.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart & Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	That Disco Episode: Zenmasters Style

**Author's Note:**

> That '70s Show copyright The Carsey-Werner Company, LLC and Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, LLC.

"The game is Anaconda. Big Ace. Eight Ball. Red Lady. Jackson. Fiver. Wild Man…" Forman dealt out cards to everyone in the basement except Jackie, who was standing by the deep freeze and looking through a newspaper. 

Suddenly, she shrieked. She stood by Hyde's chair, closer than she probably should have. "Michael, they're opening a disco!" 

"Where?" Kelso asked excitedly. 

"In Kenosha! You could finally meet a girl!" Jackie said. "You've been complaining about that a lot lately and I'm sick of it." 

"Yeah, sorry. The disco sounds awesome! And Jackie, maybe you can finally ask out that guy you like!" Kelso said excitedly. 

Jackie's face turned slightly pink. "No, I'm waiting for him to ask me out. I told you that, Michael!" 

"Guys, are you crazy? I mean, a disco? No way," Forman said. 

"I don't know. It might be fun to go dancing," Donna said. 

"Or we could go," Forman agreed. Damn, was Forman desperate to impress Donna. Hyde really hoped he wasn't that obvious when he talked to Jackie. 

"I've got nothing. I fold," Kelso said, throwing his cards down on the table. Jackie started dancing cutely. 

"If you're out, go make popcorn," Donna said. She glanced at Jackie, still dancing. "Take her with you." 

"What is disco?" Fez asked. 

"Disco is from hell," Hyde explained. 

Donna rolled her eyes at him as she leaned over to look at Kelso's cards. Forman gave her a look. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" 

"Looking at Kelso's cards," Donna replied. 

"That's cheating," Forman said. Donna laughed a little. 

From upstairs, Jackie called, "Eric, we can't find the popcorn!" 

Forman stood up, hopping over the back of the couch. Hyde leaned back and rolled his eyes as Forman instigated a mini play-fight between himself and Donna. Their stupid mutual crush was so obvious. Hyde didn't understand why they weren't just together. 

Eventually, Forman went upstairs to get the popcorn. Fez smiled and said, "Donna has stuff for Eric, yes?" 

"Not stuff, thing. Donna has a thing for Eric," Hyde teased. 

Donna smiled at him and turned to Fez. "And Hyde has a thing for Jackie." 

Fez gasped. Hyde's smile fell. "Donna, shut up." 

"No, I see you making goo-goo eyes at her. You wanna be with her," Donna said. 

"And you wanna be with Forman!" 

"Yeah, I do. So what?" Donna asked. She smiled at him, knowing she had the upper hand in this argument. Hyde really shouldn't have told her he liked Jackie. "You should ask her to dance at the disco." 

"I'm not going to the disco," Hyde said. "Disco is awful." 

"Then I guess she'll meet some cute Kenosha guy and forget all about you," Donna said. 

"Yes, the Kenosha men are very attractive. Jackie and Kelso took me to the new mall there a few weeks ago," Fez said. "Jackie told me about this boy she likes, and his name is-"

"Fez, shut up!" Jackie shrieked as she walked down the stairs. "I told you that in confidence. Only you and Michael know and you can't tell anyone." 

Kelso grinned. "His name starts with the letter-" 

Jackie covered his mouth with her hand and kicked him in the shin. Kelso's cry of pain was muffled by her fingers, which she removed soon after. 

"What kind of friendship is this where you constantly hit me?" Kelso asked. 

"The kind of friendship where you keep trying to reveal sensitive information!" Jackie said. 

Forman put the bowl of popcorn down on the table. "As fun as this conversation is… Let's get back to the game." 

~

"Man, I can't believe you and Jackie are dragging everyone to the disco. It's so sad," Hyde said, tossing a few cans into the barrel in the garage. 

"I'm just going to meet Kenosha chicks. Jackie's been giving me tips on how to talk to the ladies, 'cause she's sick of me complaining when we hang out," Kelso said. "She doesn't want a best friend that complains about not having a girl." 

"That is very hypocritical of her," Fez said as he walked over. "She is constantly talking about Hyde." Kelso gave Fez a look and Fez gasped and covered his mouth. "You did not hear that from me." 

"Wait, what? Why is she talking about me?" Hyde asked.

"Definitely not because she likes you…" Fez laughed nervously. "Ai, don't tell her I told you." 

Hyde had to stop himself from smiling. "I won't." 

Maybe he would go to the disco after all. He couldn't dance, but maybe he could talk to Jackie. 

Kelso, Forman and Fez left the garage, heading to Kelso's house for more bottles and cans. Hyde made to follow them, but Red held him up. 

"So, why aren't you going to the disco?" Red asked. 

"Don't wanna listen to crappy music with a bunch of strangers," Hyde said. 

Red grinned. "You can't dance, can you?" 

Hyde opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "No, I can't dance." 

"Then you got a problem, son. 'Cause women always want to dance," Red said. "Especially that loud one you like. She was dancing in my kitchen the other day." 

"What am I supposed to do?" Hyde wanted to dance with Jackie, but that wasn't going to happen if he didn't know how to dance. 

"If you want… I can help you out," Red said. 

~

Hyde leaned against the side of the Vista Cruiser. He'd spent the afternoon and most of the day before learning how to dance with Mrs. Forman. Hopefully, he would get the chance to dance with Jackie. 

"Kelso, you were right, your ass does look great in those pants," Fez said. 

"I know, right?" Kelso said, doing a spin and showing off his ass. 

Hyde scowled and looked away. Jackie and Donna were walking over from the Pinciottis' house. Jackie looked amazing in her purple dress with her hair up. She walked over to them, grinning, and leaned against the side of the car next to Hyde. 

"You look beautiful," Hyde said quietly, so the morons wouldn't hear him. 

"So do you," Jackie said. "I mean you look handsome." 

"Thanks." 

Mrs. Forman rushed out of the house, holding a camera. "All right, get together for pictures!" 

They all smiled for a group picture, then just the girls, then just the guys.

"Mom, why don't I take a picture of you?" Forman asked. 

"Oh no, that's fine!" Mrs. Forman said quickly.

Jackie got in the backseat with Kelso, but Hyde walked over to Mrs. Forman. "You're the best." He kissed her cheek. 

She grinned and said, "You go get 'em, tiger."

He got in the backseat next to Jackie, who was trying to fix the sleeve of Kelso's shirt. Forman turned on the radio, putting on a rock station. Hyde was glad for that, because they were about to listen to a lot of crappy music. 

~

Hyde sat next to Jackie at one of the tables their group had claimed in the corner of the disco. _You Should Be Dancing_ by the Bee Gees was playing. They all had colas and Hyde was sipping his while he watched Kelso make a fool of himself on the dance floor. 

Kelso walked over to them, seemingly done with his thrashing dance. "Jackie, where'd you go?" 

"You looked like you were having a seizure! I didn't want people to think I was with you!" Jackie said. 

"When do they play the disco music?" Fez asked. 

"This is disco music," Donna said. 

"No, this is samba," Fez said. 

"Fez, it's disco, man, it's crap," Hyde said. It really was. Seriously, who sang in a falsetto the whole song? 

"I think I like this crap. Donna, let's dance," Fez said. 

Donna glanced at Forman, who was fiddling with his straw wrapper. She turned back to Fez. "Sure, let's dance." 

Fez took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, where he led her in a complex and showy dance. He spun her around and tried to lift her up, but failed. Forman watched, his jaw on the floor. 

"They are really good," Forman said. 

"Yeah, if you wanna dance that way," Kelso said. 

"I would love to dance that way," Jackie said. 

"You wanna dance?" Hyde asked. 

Jackie turned to him, beaming. "Really?" 

"Yeah, man, let's dance." Hyde put his sunglasses on the table and stood up, offering his hand to Jackie. Jackie took it and together they walked out to the dance floor. 

He placed his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. He led them in a dance far simpler than Fez and Donna's as the music changed to ABBA's _Fernando_. 

"I didn't know you danced," Jackie said. 

"Yeah. Actually, you're my first dance," Hyde said. 

"I'm honored to be your first," Jackie said. She smiled up at him. She looked beautiful in the colored lighting of the disco. He pulled her just a little bit closer to him. 

"This is nice," Hyde said. Jackie nodded in agreement. "Jackie, man, I feel like I wanna kiss you." 

"Okay," Jackie said. 

He leaned in and kissed her softly. He'd been thinking of kissing her for a long time now, and the real thing was worlds better than anything he could have imagined. Her lips were soft and only slightly sticky from her lipstick. She deepened the kiss, bringing her hand from his shoulder to the side of his face. 

Hyde felt Jackie's warm breath on his lips as she quietly said, "Wow." 

"Yeah." Hyde continued their dance, a little slower than before. "I, um… I've wanted to do that for a while now." 

"Me too." Jackie put her hand back on his shoulder. 

They kept dancing through the rest of the song, then through the next song, which was Leo Sayer's _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing_. Dancing with Jackie was fun, a lot better than dancing with Mrs. Forman. At the end of the second song, he dipped her. She giggled and bit her lip as he pulled her back up. 

After a few more songs, they went back to the table. Jackie scooted her chair a little closer to Hyde. He put his arm over the back of her chair. 

"So, I saw you two Frenching on the dance floor," Kelso said, grinning. 

"Finally," Fez said. He and Donna had returned to the table a song or two before Hyde and Jackie. 

"You owe me two dollars," Donna said to Forman. 

"Damn, I do," Forman grumbled. "I'll get it to you tomorrow." 

"You put a bet on this?" Hyde asked. 

"Yeah. I said you'd make a move tonight, Eric said you'd punk out," Donna explained. 

"What happened to your bet if I made the first move?" Jackie asked. 

"You didn't," Forman said. 

"But I could have," Jackie said. 

"But you didn't," Hyde said. "You could've, but you didn't." 

Jackie looked at him. "You know what?" She cupped the back of his neck with one hand and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Hyde's eyes fell shut as their friends booed. 

He was glad he made a move tonight. 

~

Hyde sat on the back of the Vista Cruiser next to Jackie in the Formans' driveway. Their hands were millimeters apart, but neither of them made a move to hold each other's hands. 

"I had fun tonight. You're a really good dancer," Jackie said. 

"I had fun, too. You're a really good kisser," Hyde said. Jackie giggled and looked at him. 

"Do you, um… Do you wanna go on an actual date sometime?" she asked. 

"Yeah, that'd be cool," he responded. He wanted to kiss her again, but Donna and Forman came out of the house then. He hopped off the car. "I'll walk you home. See you guys." He waved to Donna and Forman as Jackie hopped off the car. 

She took his hand as they walked down the street. "So, where do you wanna go for our date?" 

"Let's figure that out later. I'm still enjoying tonight." 

Jackie smiled. "Me too." She was silent for a few minutes before saying, "You're a really good kisser too." 

"I know," he responded. 

Jackie bumped his shoulder with hers and gave him a look. He grinned at her. They continued the walk in silence until they reached Jackie's street. 

"Thanks for walking me home," she said. 

"No problem," Hyde said. Anything to delay going home to Edna. But not even she could ruin the great night he was having. 

They stopped on the sidewalk outside her house. She turned to him and grabbed his other hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him softly on the lips, then let go of his hands and started walking toward her house. 

No way could Edna ruin this awesome night.

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by nickurz on Tumblr 
> 
> follow me on Tumblr at springsteenicious!


End file.
